Swirls
by Solice364
Summary: Why are clouds swirly...why is Naruto pregnant with Sasuke's child...WHY AM I IN THIS AND 7 MONTHS PREGNANT...read and find out


Solice: I heard a lie that Kakashi died...and when I calmed myself down enough to realise that was a lie I wrote this...I know very little about shippuden and if you lie to me and say he died I will ignore you

Kakashi: Right like I would die without you

Solice: I know. The stupid people think they can get me to believe such foolishness

YES I KNOW ABOUT ASUMA AND KURENAI WHICH IS WHY THEY ARE INCLUDED!

~^~Solice's pov~^~

My world spins spins spins.

"Hey Solice when will you get off the marry go-round?" Naruto asked.

"When the rain and something else comes." I replied as he walked away.

"Hmm hmm hmm hm." I sang my mothers old lullaby to my self.

Here he came. Along with the rain.

My love and my dream my Kakashi.

Except this wasn't a dream.

"That's…it can't be."

Was my only reply.

"Your…your dead."

He chuckles.

Boy I'd missed that.

I run to him my hair sticking to my face.

"Love you…"

"Love you more…"

I chuckled at our 'quarrel'

He swats his hand in the air

And our teammates who recently died followed him out of the rain

My voice softened "Will you go back?"

"Never." he answered

"At least not without you."

I smiled. As we walked back to the village

I felt something poke my stomach

Kakashi was looking down at it in a confused state

He put his hand on it and flattened it out

Something kicked it

I giggled as he pulled away

I moved his hand back over my largely expanded stomach

I smirked as he stared at it in wonders

~^~Ka's pov~^~

"Solice…how long was I gone?"

"About 6 months."

"How far are you along?"

"Just over 7 months."

"So…I'm going to be a father?"

I smiled tears spilling out from both our eyes.

"Yes."

Asuma ran over to Kurenai who was holding there 3 month old child.

I smiled soon that would be us.

I saw my grown students Naruto & Sasuke (who were holding each other close, in a lovers embrace)

Solice screamed something about Hokage-sama.

To which Naruto turned his head and when he saw me…us his smile grew.

He moved away from Sasuke who let go reluctantly.

I pulled Solice in a hold from behind she twitched but allowed it I was just being over protective nothing new.

Naruto was wearing his father's cloak I smiled.

They had grown up so fast I pulled Solice closer she relaxed into my hold.

It was over finally over.

But now a whole new world opened up.

I look at Naruto's stomach and cocked my head.

He blushed and began to explain.

The fox made it so I could become pregnant was basically the gist.

I chucked as Solice giggle.

"Everything's happened so fast." She stated and continued.

"But I don't care…as long as you're back with me."

She turned in my arms and began to quietly cry.

I rubbed soothing circles In her back as I looked at everyone.

Lee and Sakura were discussing wedding plans with Neji and Tenten.

A double wedding? Hmmm.

Aoi turned to her side to see bugs nudging her arm with a small box.

She open and I could see that Shino had decided to propose to her.

Which resulted in her tackling him with kisses.

Kiba had a protective hold around Hinata.

Where with my Sharingan I could see she was just under half a month pregnant.

They probably didn't even know yet.

Shikamaru had finally worked up the energy to ask Ino out.

Temari glared at them as Ino and Shika chatted with Asuma and Chouji.

Gai, Tsunade, and Jiraya were all talking together.

While Kankuro held an almost asleep Enjeru.

Kazakage Gaara held Katsumi close to him till she pulled away.

Then said…. "Gaara I want kids."

I swear to this day I have never seen him faint before but he did then.

All of a sudden I felt two kicks from Solice's stomach.

"Kakashi did I mention I'm having twins…I think I forgot to."

I sweat-dropped, but ya know I wouldn't have it any other way.

I thought as I nuzzled Solice's neck.

Nope definitely wouldn't have it any other way. I sighed as I looked to the sky and saw a random swirl cloud drift away.


End file.
